Unwanted kisses, lost hopes and wishes
by phoenix flight58
Summary: Chazz Princeton is doomed. Hoping to see his princess Alexis Rhodes,he ventures on an perilous and deathdefying journey to save his beloved princessOnly to find his archnemesis snoring in his tower awaiting true love's first kiss... Jaden Yuki.oneshot


_Unwanted kisses, Lost hopes and wishes_

Summary: Chazz Princeton is doomed. Hoping to see his princess (Alexis Rhodes),

he ventures on an perilous and death-defying journey to save his beloved princess

Only to find his archnemesis snoring in his tower awaiting true love's first kiss... Jaden Yuki.

Once upon a time, there was a remarkable young knight named Chazz Princeton.

He was appointed the duty by his kingdom (where he is a prince) to save the

so-called-princess who held such beauty that everyone who looks at her will instantly

fall in love with her. Chazz thought it was Alexis Rhodes so he accepted his task without

hesitation. And now his two evil brothers are now laughing at him in their kingdom.

( I changed Slade's name to Scott and Jagger's name to Lucas )

" I can't believe he fell for it!" , Lucas said.

" I mean, I know Chazz is a lunatic but only a complete idiot will possibly fall for it" , Scott said.

" Doesn't he know that every prince who has tried rescuing this so-called-princess

has died in doing so ? ", Lucas replied.

" Well, that's phase one of our scheme, with Chazz gone, we could now take charge of the

kingdom and do anything we want! ", Scott shouted.

" Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! " , they both laughed.

While his two brothers are now polishing their evil laugh and taking over their vast kingdom,

the idiot, Chazz Princeton is now venturing into the outskirts of the kingdom not knowing

of his brothers' evil plans to take over the world and is just delusioning about Alexis Rhodes.

Before he takes on his journey, he must first find his childhood friend who is now a scholar

and a wizard to help him in his journey, Bastion Misawa. As he entered his labyrinth, he went

inside a complicated series of tunnels, passages and paths filled with equations, theorems and

equations for everything. Potions,spells and ways to get out of everything.

Chazz's tiny brain almost exploded just from reading all these equations. I mean, even

the smartest and wisest person on Earth cannot even rival the brilliance of Bastion Misawa.

Now, Chazz has found him formulating a formula for curing one of the rarest diseases in

all the kingdom ( I wish it was a cure for Chazz's dillusions and common hallucinations.

Oh well, back to the story ) . Bastion was making a very important potion that he has worked

very hard for until the klutz, Chazz Princeton slipped on a vile and knocked down Bastion's

very important experiment.

" Chazz! Look at what you've done! I've spent my whole life on that!! ", Bastion shouted.

" Chazz!?! ", the jinx shouted. " I'm the **prince **of this kingdom! I'm royalty for God's sake!

You're supposed to call me... Your HIGHness.", Chazz replied.

" Oh, I'm sorry ... your **HIGH**ness !", Bastion replied. He was obviously a victim

of the prince's selfishness and arrogance.

" So what brings you here, your **HIGH**ness!" , Bastion replied. He really accentuated it this time.

" I have come here to ask you about the legend about the cursed princess

who lives in the castle" , Chazz replied.

" I don't really know much about her but I might know someone who could help you.

In the tallest and steepest mountain of the kingdom lives the Legendary dragon of the Sun.

The Legendary Winged Dragon of Ra. ", Bastion said.

" But be careful if you choose to continue this perilous journey. There are many trials and

challenges that you may face and many enemies you may encounter", he said.

" Well, is that it? ", Chazz replied. "Well, thanks and ...goodbye!"

" Farewell, your Highness... I am not worthy of your mighty presence." , Bastion said.

" Good riddance!" , He thought to himself. " Now that's a thorn removed from my sight..."

Now the brave, young and handsome knight (cough, cough) is now continuing his mighty

and fearless exploits to rescue his beloved princess from the clutches of evil.

He shall now continue his journey to find the mighty dragon which is the only gate to his triumph.

He has suffered the harsh winter, the cruel heat of summer, climbing the tallest mountains,

the steepest glaciers and crossing the vast oceans just to tame the legendary dragon.

And as his suffering and sacrifice is rewarded, he finally meets the great mythological creature.

At last, I shall now meet the mightiest of the three dragons, the Winged Dragon of Ra.

Chazz stared with such awe and fascination in his eyes that he just froze in shock.(coward...)

When he was now okay he said, "I have come from a faraway kingdom to find you,

I am a humble prince who is begging for your help just to save the princess. "

" I have come to ask for your help to rescue my princess whom I really love."

" Because you're humble and you have a good cause I will help you in rescuing your princess"

,the dragon said but inside he is a bit confused, thinking, " I thought it was a prince who was

stuck in the tower... Oh well"

" Then, off to the tower where my princess is in eternal slumber" , Chazz shouted.

Then the dragon laughed in his sleeves and they departed. They soared into the sky and Chazz

was more fascinated than ever. It was the first time he saw a glimpse of his kingdom from

up in the sky. It was really a wonderful sight. Worthy of a legendary dragon.

And as they entered the dark and secluded kingdom, they noticed a dark and evil aura

surrounding it. It was covered in mist that you cannot see the castle anymore. A fence of thorns

and thistles surrounded the castle. And suddenly a voice came out of the mist. It was the voice

of the Legendary God of the Sky, Slifer the Sky dragon.

It said, " Who goes there? Who dares disturb the serenity and soliloquy of this tranquil place?

I shall protect the princess even if I'd have to sacrifice even my own life."

" Then I shall kill you, my dear rival.", Ra said. Then the battle between the two legendary

dragons began. It was a fearsome, terrifying, and dangerous fight for love, justice, good and evil.

After hours of fighting, the stronger dragon soon prevailed. The Winged Dragon of Ra.

He said, " Now it's your turn, rescue your princess... I'll be waiting."

As Chazz entered the castle the thistles turned into flowers and gave way for him.

The caslte was indeed magnificent. Nobody can equal its splendor and its beauty.

From a distance, Chazz saw a silhoutte of someone very familiar and he approached it.

" Alexis!", he shouted.

Then, Chazz tried to hug her and kiss her but instead, she dissappeared and he fell

into the cold, hard floor.

" What are you doing!?! " , she shouted. " I'm not your princess!"

" I'm the guardian of this castle, the one who protects it until the time comes..."

"When somebody comes to save this kingdom... and I believe it is you" , Alexis said.

" But it is you I love!", Chazz shouted. " Oh, well... I have to at least finish my job

before I bring you to our castle..."

" Well, hurry up someone **WORTHY of your love** is waiting for you in the tower" , Alexis said.

So Chazz now began to climb the tallest tower in the castle. As he climbed up he thought of

what the guardian said to him but as he was about to conclude his thoughts he already reached

the top.

He saw a wonderful room that was indeed fit for royalty. In it is a monarch who is

in eternal slumber. In the room was a banquet, and lots of food to feast on. There was an

elegant canopy bed in the middle of the room. But as Chazz stared at it, confused, he

noticed Alexis follow him into the tower and say, " Hurry up. Someone's waiting..."

" Okay", Chazz replied. But as he opened the curtains, he was surprised to see his archenemy,

Jaden Yuki, snoring loudly in his bed.

"Jaden!?! ", he shouted. " He's the one I'm supposed to kiss!?!"

"Yes." , Alexis replied. **" But if you don't like him, I'd kiss him for you."**

" Well I kinda like him", she said. **" He's kinda cute..."**

" No!!!" , Chazz shouted. " I'll do it."

So Chazz desperately tried to wake him up without trying to kiss him. I mean, It's **disgusting,**

Chazz kissing Jaden Yuki. But as Alexis expected, Jaden didn't wake up. So she thought that

somebody must really have to kiss him.

So, when Chazz was staring at Jaden Yuki with disgust, she pulled him. So Chazz fell into

Jaden's arms and the two kissed. Jaden, who was sleeping **peacefully**, was really shocked

to see Chazz on top of him and worse, kissing him in the lips.

Chazz wasn't too happy either... the one he loves pulling him and causing him to do

this very embarassing thing in front of her. The whole kingdom woke up with Jaden and

they all saw what happened and they were happy (well if that includes laughing hysterically, yes.)

Bastion was looking at everything that happened through a magic crystal ball and felt good

that everything he planned succeeded**. He was the one** who assigned **Alexis Rhodes** to punish

Chazz Princeton and to work out his revenge on him.

"Well, All's well that ends well." , Bastion said to himself.

_And they lived happily ever after... _ THE END


End file.
